


"I love you Mitth'raw'nuruodo"

by BB9enthusiasm



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB9enthusiasm/pseuds/BB9enthusiasm
Summary: Just a short blurb. Dont read this :)
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	"I love you Mitth'raw'nuruodo"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessKo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/gifts).



It was a warm sunny morning when Eli woke up to a soft beeping of his alarm clock. He rolled out of bed and was on his way to the refresher when he saw a blinking orange light on his communications consol. With a smile, he opened the message that read “Good morning Eli. I am duly anticipating our conversation this evening” Eli was shocked. He did not expect to see a message from Thrawn this early in the morning and he could not wait to talk to him after his day. He stepped into the refresher and began to get ready for his day. He exits the shower, dries off and begins to start drafting his letter. He could not decide what to write and as he was thinking about their relationship all that came to mind was a collection of memories. Eli remembered when he and Thrawn had first met. How they were working together and slowly formed a bond over cultural art. He remembers how awkward he was when Thrawn had first leaned in for a kiss, and how amazing it felt to be cared about. Finally, he thought of how scared he was to tell Thrawn how he felt, and how it felt for the first “I love you” and every time he was told since. Eli looked down at his blank page of archaic parchment paper and questions how to tell the love of his life how he feels. After finishing writing the letter Eli goes down to the communications hall where he would send his message to the Admiral. Due to the complexities of interspace travel it was difficult to get a physical package to another ship however his experiences training to become a supply officer allowed him an occasional favor and Thrawn was well worth the ensign’s time and effort even during periods of separation. After a long walk full of anticipating jitters he gently pressed his communications tablet to start the holo call. As Thrawn appeared on screen he said the only thing that could come to mind, “I love you Mitth’raw’nurudo. Happy Anniversary”


End file.
